Safe and Sound
by brucas3smut
Summary: Him: I will always be in love with you. Her: I am so in love with you.


**Title**: Safe and Sound  
**Category**: One Tree Hill  
**Ship**: Lucas/Brooke  
**Prompt**: Him: I will always be in love with you. Her: I am so in love with you.

**Summary:** 'I'm dying... Hold my hand.' 'I'm not holding your hand because you're not dying. You hear me? You don't die today.'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH or the characters

**Status:** Complete

* * *

Looking over at the blonde as her hands clung to his arm as they waited in line to board the plane, he couldn't help the smile that came across his lips. Breaking his gaze as he heard his phone start ringing, pulling it from his jean pocket he saw the name 'Hales' flashing across the screen.

Flipping it open, "Hey, you'll never guess-" The smile quickly fell from his lips as he heard the words flow through the ear piece. "We'll be right there." Slamming his cellphone shut as he grabbed his bag from the floor and looked over at his fiance. "We have to go to the hospital."

Worry etched the blonde's face, "Why? What's wrong?" She asked as she grabbed her bag and began following him out of the airport. All planes of Vegas completely forgotten the second the word 'hospital' fell from the blonde writer's lips.

"It's Brooke. She was attacked." He choked out as he shakily grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked his mustang. Not noticing the paleness the took over Peyton's face as she climbed in the passenger seat.

It was a tense and quiet ride to the hospital, even as they clasped hands while walking into the hospital they didn't share words or looks.

Finding his best friend, he dropped the blonde's hand and wrapped his arms around Haley. "How is she?" Lucas asked as he pulled out of the hug.

"She keeps slipping in and out of consciousness. The doctor's say her body is trying to let her sleep and repair itself while her mind is fighting to stay awake to be aware of everything." Haley said. "They uh-"

"What Haley?" Peyton asked, not liking the way her friend hesitated.

"They don't think she's going to make it." Haley shared as he tears formed in her eyes, "There's too much damage from the attack, they already did one surgery to repair some of the damage but if they stayed in too long she could've bled out. They say he stomped on her chest and stomach over and over again. There's so many broken bones. She was stabbed-" She cut herself off as she began sobbing, finding security in her husbands arms who had come up behind her.

"She's in 212. We have to go home to tell Jamie and then bring him back. Brooke- she uh- she wants to say goodbye." Nathan said softly, though his eyes didn't look anywhere near Peyton and Lucas. "Don't worry, I won't let you go." He reassured his wife as he wrapped his arm securely around his waist.

* * *

Walking toward the room, they each let out a sigh before Peyton grabbed the door handle and pushed open the door. Letting out a strangled sob as she took in the sight of her best friend. She barely recognized her. She had bruises up and down both her arms while one arm seemed to be wrapped with white gauze. Moving her eyes to her face, one of the brunette's eyes was swollen shut while the other was barely open. There were so many bruises, scratches and cut- it was more than enough to make both of the blondes stomachs churn.

Walking over to the brunette, he gently combed her hair back from her face. Leaning down he placed a small kiss on the crown of her head, "You'll be alright pretty girl, no one can hurt you now." He whispered softly before leaving his fiance alone with her best friend, closing the door behind him.

Sitting in the chair next to the bed, "What happened B. Davis?" Peyton whispered into the room, her eyes widening as Brooke shifted slightly in the hospital bed.

"Lindsey found out... about your- your engagement and said you were a bitch... I responded with, …. no you're the bitch, bitch." She breathed out slowly. "Who knew... the editor had... it in her?" She attempted to joke before coughing.

A forced smile came on the blonde's face, "I'm sorry I wasn't there." Peyton said, taking her friend's hand gently in her own.

"You're getting...married." The brunette reminded her. "I know you... and tutor wife...have been... close but dibs...-"

"You were always going to be my maid of honor." Peyton said, knowing what Brooke was trying to say. She hated seeing her best friend struggle with even the simplest sentence. "So you need to get better because I'm going to need all the help I can get." A hallow laugh fell from her lips.

Taking in a short breath as a sharp pain shot through her ribs but she ignored it, Brooke didn't want her best friend to see her in pain especially if she was causing it. "God knows...you-you're scrawny ass doesn't have... a fashion sense."

Laying her head on her best friends leg while looking up at her, quickly wiping away her tears from her cheeks. "You're my best friend, you know that B. Davis?" She asked softly.

A small smile came across the brunette's lips as she slowly ran her hand over the blonde's hair, "I'll always... be y- your best friend... P. Sawyer, I promise."

* * *

Hearing a knock on the door, the two girls attention went to that direction as it opened. "Hey." Nathan said softly. "I hope we're not bothering you." Opening the door more, revealing a short blonde haired boy.

"Course...not." Smiling as she forced herself to sit up, shaking her hand at Peyton when she attempted to help her. "Come here... Jimmy Jam." The brunette forced out.

Small steps slowly made their way into the room, "Hi, Aunt Brooke." The young child spoke shyly.

Patting the edge of her bed, "Help." Brooke said as Nathan came up behind his son, picking him up and placing him gently and carefully on the hospital bed.

"You be careful with Aunt Brooke." Nathan told him son, before he and Peyton quietly exited the room.

Pulling a picture from his pocket, he handed it to his aunt who unfolded it. "I drew you an angel to watch over you." Jamie shared.

Bringing her fingertips to her mouth as she hid the sob while tears formed in her eyes. "Thank you." She said, forcing a smile on her face. "I think... I really needed one. What do... you think?"

Looking away from the picture towards the older brunette, "You're going to be okay, right Aunt Brooke?"

Placing the picture on the end of the bed, she ignored the pain and wrapped her arms around the smaller boy. "Oh sweetie." Running her hand through the child's hair. "I don't think so." Gulping as she made a false attempt to not cry.

"I don't want you to die, Aunt Brooke." Jamie cried as he hugged her.

Laying her chin on top of his head, "I know sweetie." She said, realizing this was a lot harder than she wanted it to be. "Don't worry though James Lucas Scott, because guess what?"

"What, Brooke Penelope Davis?" A small smile appeared on both their faces.

"You know how you gave me an angel?" Brooke reminded him as she picked up her picture and showed it to her godson, seeing him nod in understanding. "Well I'm going to be your angel. Even though you can't see me, I'll be watching over you." She attempted to reassure him as she held him in her arms.

"I'm going to miss you Aunt Brooke." Jamie spoke softly.

"I know buddy, me too." She replied softly.

Laying his head on her chest, "I love you, Aunt Brooke."

Closing her eye tightly, "I love you too Jamie." She choked out as she ignored the throbbing in her body and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Knocking on the door once again, "Hey, just came to check in on Jamie." Nathan said as he and his wife made their way into the hospital room.

Looking up at the couple, "He fell asleep... and as much- it hurts." She cut straight to the chase since even she was getting sick of how long it took her to say a sentence.

"Of course." Nathan said as he carefully picked up his son before laying him on the couch on the side of the room. "How you doing Cookie?" He asked, receiving an outrageous look from his wife and a soft laugh from the brunette.

"You always knew... how to make me... laugh." Brooke said as she looked over at him. "Come here Nate." Patting the left side of her bed since Haley was standing on the right side of her bed.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, he gently grasped her hands. "How can I fix this?"

"You can't." She told him honestly.

"Okay, what can I do for you?" He asked, wanting to do something. He felt helpless and he hated that feeling.

"You can be... happy...get into the NBA." She said, squeezing his hand. "You can be a... good father and have more... kids. You can look... after Lucas because... he's going to shut Peyton out... but most of all you can love... my tutor girl and Jamie... with all your heart."

Nodding his head as he felt his eyes begin to burn, "You can consider it already done." Nathan said as he quickly wiped his cheeks, leaning down he placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead. "I love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you too." She pushed out, still holding his hand as she looked over at the girl.

"Hey Tutor... rock star." Brooke said as she lay back down on her hospital bed.

"Yeah Tigger?" Looking at the brunette, not wanting to say goodbye but knowing she had to accept it. The doctors had attempted to explain it to her, but they all used big words that ended in the same conclusion. They were going to lose their best friend no matter how much they fought against that fact.

"You better... have a girl." She teased breathlessly. "Too many... Scott boys... is bad."

Nodding her head, "Tell me about it." A small chuckle escaped her lips before her face went straight again. "I love you Tigger."

Smiling, "I love you too, Brooke." The brunette joked as she looked up at the honey blonde. "I love you too... Haley James- Scott... Do me a favor. Sing... for me." Brooke took in a deep breath as she looked at her friend expectantly.

A smile came across her lips, licking them before clearing her throat. She began singing,

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light_

She sang softly as she held onto Brooke's hand and taking a seat next to her on the bed.

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Looking over at the male brunette, she felt her heart clench as she noticed the tears streaming down his face as he looked over at the petite woman that lay in the hospital bed. Haley knew this would be the toughest goodbye she would ever have to do.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Turning her attention back to her best friend, she watched the fashionista close her eyes slowly and move her head slowly back and forth. Signaling that she was soaking up the words, causing Haley to remember when Brooke told her that she loved when she sang. Moving her standing position, she mimicked her husband and sat on the edge of Brooke's bed on the opposite side. Feeling the tears burning her eyes before the slowly started falling down her cheeks as she continued singing.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone  
_

Hearing the door open, a set of eyes looked to the door as Haley continued singing and Brooke kept her eyes closed. Once the door fully opened, it revealed two brooding blondes. Nodding his head to signal them to come into the room, Nathan turned his attention back to Brooke who was still holding his hand along with Haley's.

_Just close your eyes  
__The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Quietly closing the door behind him, he leaned against the wall as he watched Peyton walk towards the bed and sit behind Nathan. Closing his eyes, he let Haley's voice engulf him and take him to another place and time. Where the five of them were safe and carefree in Rachel's cabin, Brooke's laughter ringing in his ears as he remembered Nathan, Haley, and Peyton's smile as they watched the brunette along with himself in complete awe. That's what Brooke was, their glue and foundation- he didn't want to even begin to think what would become of them when she was gone.__

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La) La La (La La)

_Oooh, Oooo, Oooh, Oooo  
La La, Oh La La _

Looking over at his wife, he let out a shaky sigh as he saw her get lost in the music. He remembered that same look from when he saw her on tour. Like she was trying to disappear into the music where everything was better, but this time he was by her side and the two of them would get through this together.__

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Looking at her best friend, she felt her a tight pain in her chest. They had been through so much together, being best friends since they were ten years old had practically made them sisters. Peyton didn't know what she was going to do without her sister. Brooke Davis was her rock, the one constant that she had always counted on more than anything else. The realization that she was losing her was harder than anything she had ever faced in her life, especially since the one person that would go through it with her was the one person she was losing.

_Safe and sound_

Opening her eyes as Haley's voice faded out, "Thank you." Brooke spoke softly before motioning for Haley and Nathan to come towards her. Wrapping her small bruised arms around the couple. "I love my Naley."

"We love you too Brooke." Nathan responded as he gently rubbed her back. "We'll get out of your way." He said, figuring she would want to talk to Lucas and Peyton.

Picking up his son from the couch, he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as he began leading her out of the room. "Nate!" He heard a soft voice yell out to him, knowing it was Brooke. "Remember what I said." Giving him a knowing look.

"I know Cookie, I made a promise." He reassured her before they disappeared from the room.

* * *

"I thought you were leaving." Lucas asked at the person that sat next to him who had placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, I think there's something that you should know." Haley said, causing the blonde's bloodshot blue eyes to look over at her. "The doctor's say that...Brooke was pregnant."

Suddenly losing the breath in his lungs, "What?" Falling back into his chair as Haley began rubbing his shoulder gently.

"About two months or so." Haley shared, "I was there when they told Brooke but it's not like she was surprised but it did break her heart. I could tell by her eyes." She looked over at his best friend, realizing that he had the same look that Brooke did. "Lucas...? Was it yours?" Haley whispered.

Letting out a shaky sigh, "She just left after." Lucas shared. "It meant more to me but she thought I was meant to be with Peyton, so I let myself believe it. I'm the shittiest person ever."

"No, you aren't Luke." Haley said fiercely. "You were trying to make Brooke happy even if that meant you two weren't together. Things just got screwed up, so screwed up." Haley muttered while Lucas wrapped his arm around his best friend and pulled her in for a hug.

"You got that right buddy." Lucas whispered into her ear as he held her in the chair of the waiting room outside their best friend's hospital room.

* * *

"Haley said the doctors told her that you were..." A soft sob escaped his lips. "That you were pregnant." Grabbing her hand, he held it in his own while holding it against his lips. "It was mine, wasn't it?" He asked the sleeping brunette, already knowing the answer as he looked down at the brunette while his mind drifted back to the night.

_Feeling her move slightly in his right arm his eyes fluttered open as he looked down at the baby who's own eyes were fluttering open. Glancing over at the fashionista, he realized that she was still sleeping. Pulling his arm off of her waist, he carefully pulled his body that she was using as a pillow away from her and watched her curl into the couch as if nothing happened. _

_"Let's let mommy sleep." Securing the baby in his arms, he grabbed her diaper bag and headed into the kitchen to warm up her bottle. Gently rocking her as he pulled the bottle out of the microwave, checking the temperature before bringing the bottle up to Angie's mouth as she began drinking. "There you go baby girl, daddy can take care of you." He whispered to the baby softly._

_He walked down the hallway into his mom's old room with a smile on his face realizing that she had never put Lily's crib up. "Lucky for you, my mom always thinks her children are going to remain babies." Lucas muttered softly to the eating baby who's eyes had already started to slowly close in his arms._

_Pulling the baby blanket out of the crib, he grabbed an afghan from the end of his mom's bed and placed it in the crib. Gently placing Angie in the crib before covering her with the baby blanket, he held the bottle for her before he realized her mouth had slowed down. Slowly pulling the bottle out of her mouth, a smile small appeared on his lips as he watched her small mouth continue the sucking movements before stopping altogether. Placing the bottle on the nightstand, he walked out of the room towards the living room._

_Only to find the couch empty, "Brooke?" He called out softly, not wanting to wake up Angie._

"_In here." A raspy voice replied from the kitchen._

_Letting out a silent sigh of relief, he found her leaning against the counter drinking a glass of water. "Where's Angie?" Brooke wondered._

"_Crib in my mom's room, sleeping like a log." He joked. "You okay?" He asked, standing next to her, noticing the way the moonlight peaked through the curtains, glistening the tears that were forming in her eyes._

"_I can't even to get her to smile. How am I supposed to take care of her?" The brunette asked, placing the glass in the sink as she looked up at the blonde. "I couldn't even get her to stop crying but the second you pick her up- I'm a horrible mother and I'm not even her mother." She choked out, as she slammed her eyes shut attempting to push away the tears._

_Feeling a tug at his heart as he watched the brunette, he gently placed his hand on her chin making her look up at him. "You are doing great Brooke." He attempted to reassure her._

_Letting out a scoff of disbelief while looking up at the blonde who still held her chin, "Only because you're here." She said, watching him move so that he was standing in front of her blocking her against the counter._

"_You have already been amazing to that little girl, you have given her a chance." Lucas clarified as he brought his other hand to her face, cupping it gently. "That is something she is always going to remember and be grateful for- that her adopted _mom _gave her."_

_A small smile formed on her lips, "You always knew how to make me feel better." She whispered as she locked eyes with him, before she watched him cautiously lean in never breaking eye contact with him._

_Licking his lips, he closed the gap between the two of them and pressed his lips against hers. Pausing slightly to see what she would do before he felt her lips begin moving against his. Leaning his body against hers, he pressed his lips harder against hers while deepening the kiss. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, hearing a soft moan vibrate from the brunette's throat as she massaged her tongue against his._

_Pulling away as they caught their breath, she looked up at him before grabbing the back of his neck and slamming her lips back onto his while leading him backwards slightly. Pulling away from the kiss, he pulled her shirt over her head before jumping back into the kiss while gently slamming her into the fridge. _

_Running his hands down her bare curve, loving the way he felt her body shiver under his touch. Grabbing her ass before picking her up, he kissed down her jawline towards her ear. "This still make you moan?" He huffed into her ear before tugging on her earlobe then kissing underneath it transitioning into sucking and biting her skin roughly, earning a moan from the brunette._

"_Lucas..." She moaned while digging her nails into his shoulders as he moved them to the kitchen counter. Her head falling against the cabinet, as Lucas' lips trailed down her her chest while his hands roughly massaged her breasts._

_Pulling back her bra, exposing her nipple he leaned down and sucked on his gently before flicking it with his tongue while massaging the other with his hand. "Fuck Lucas, fuck me please" She breathlessly begged him._

_Abandoning her breast, he ran his fingertips down her toned stomach to the button of her jeans. Flicking it open, he pulled down the zipper as his mouth abandon her other breast. "Up." He ordered her, watching her place her palms on the counter as she pushed herself up. He grabbed the waist of her jeans and pulled them down, letting out a deep growl as he noticed that she was _completely_ bare beneath her jeans._

"_You're going to be the death of me." He said as she grabbed the back of his head and brought him in for another kiss while her hands disappeared between them. Feeling her hands on his jeans, he felt himself grow even harder as she unzipped his jeans while hiking up her legs to push the jeans down to reveal his hardened dick. _

"_Fuck me." She breathed into the kiss, wrapping her arm around his shoulder while he gripped her hip, pushing her legs apart before slamming himself into her. A moan escaped her lips while another deep growl escaped his. _

_Breaking the kiss, he dug his fingertips into her hips to hold her in place as he continued thrusting his cock in and out of her tight wet pussy. Wanting to go deeper, he wrapped his muscular arm around her waist and picked her up off the counter without pulling out of her. _

_He lay them on the ground, grabbing her hands he placed them above her head lacing their fingers together as he slammed himself up into her. "Fuck so good baby." He moaned, as he let go of one her hand that she placed on his back while he grabbed on his her shoulder for more leverage. Pushing himself harder and further into her before finally losing all of his control, he began fucking her while feeling her nails digging into his shoulder only urging him to go faster and rougher._

"_Shit- Luke, I'm gonna- hmm... cum." She moaned out while arching her back, loving the way he was making her feel._

_Grunting into her neck, "Me too baby..." He groaned as he felt her walls begin squeezing his cock. "Fuck- do you want- so tight- me to pull out?" A breathless question came from his lips._

"_No." She moaned. "Cum in me." Digging her nails into his back while wrapping her legs around his waist while the tightening in her stomach intensified before shooting through her entire body. "Lucas!" She yelled._

_Groaning as he felt his body stiffen as he spilled his seed into her. Holding himself on her forearms so he wouldn't crush her, he began catching his breath looking down at the brunette who seemed to be doing the same. Smiling down at her, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Placing a soft intimate kiss on her lips before slowly deepening it, pushing his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Gently and slowly massaging his tongue against hers as he felt her hand lace through his blonde locks._

_Pressing his body against hers more as he pulled out his tongue and placed a final kiss on her swollen lips. Looking down at her, he went to open his mouth before Brooke cut him off. "Don't." She whispered. "You'll ruin it. We'll check on Angie, then go to bed but for now just kiss me a little longer." Brooke asked of him._

_Who was he to turn down what she wanted, leaning down he reclaimed her lips once more before shifting slightly causing himself to pause as he realized that he was still buried very deep within the brunette. Feeling himself harden once again, he felt like he was a teenager where his hormones were running wild. He was suddenly thrown back to when he and Brooke started dating, where he wasn't able to keep his hands to himself or his pants on._

_Running his fingers through her hair, he slowly thrusted his hardened member into her again before pausing. "Okay?" He huffed out, attempting to keep his cool as he paused his movements._

_Nodding her head, "Okay" She leaned up and grabbed his lips with her own while digging her nails into his shoulders. "So _oh_... okay..." The brunette moaned out, wrapping her legs tighter around the blonde's waist and pulling him in deeper._

_Kissing her roughly as he thrusted hard into the brunette's pussy. Picking up his pace as he began pushing himself deeper and deeper within. Frantically his hips moved against hers, "God you feel so good." He mumbled against her lips before pulling away and grunting into her ear._

"_So close." She murmured, already seeing stars taking over her eyesight before her eyes began rolling into the back of her head from the pleasure. "Lucas..." The brunette purred into his ear before a soft moan followed, sending them both over the edge._

_Rolling off of her, he collapsed onto the floor next to her as he continued heavily breathing._

_Giggling as she sat up, "Hmm... Broody." Grabbing her shirt she slipped it back on before pulling her leg through her pants and doing them up again. Leaning over the blonde she smiled as she looked down at him, "I almost forgot how good you were at that." Seizing his lips with her own before patting his chest gently. "Gonna go check on Angie." Getting up from the floor and walking down the hallway towards the bedroom._

_Chuckling as he watched the brunette disappear from the kitchen. Carefully standing up, he tugged up his pants and zipped them up not bothering with his shirt. Following the same path down the cheerful brunette, pausing at the doorway as he watched her silhouette hover over the crib. "Hi baby girl." She murmured softly._

_Quietly walking up behind her, he slipped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck softly. "She still sleeping?" Laying his chin on her shoulder and looking down at the baby who moved slightly but remained unawakened._

_Leaning back into his bare chest, "You're right, she sleeps like a log." Closing her eyes while leaning her head to the side of his face. "I'm tired."_

"_Let's go to bed." Lucas said, pulling one of his arms away from her body. "We can still hear her, come on." He ushered her across the hall towards his room. _

_Tugging at the hem of her shirt, "I don't have anything to sleep in." Looking over at the blonde._

"_Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll hand you a shirt." Lucas offered as the brunette disappeared into the bathroom._

_Grabbing an oversized t-shirt from his closet, he hung it on the doorknob before changing into a new pair of briefs and crawling into bed. Looking up as he heard the door slightly squeak as it opened, "Hey." He said as he took in a sharp breathing as he took in her toned legs that peaked out from beneath the shirt she was wearing._

_Smiling shyly as she quietly crawled into bed, "Hey." She whispered back while she climbed underneath the covers._

_Turning off the light, he lay all the way down and turned to his side before draping his arm over her waist. Feeling her move back into him, "Hmm..." Burying his face in her hair. "I missed you pretty girl."_

_Stiffening slightly, "Lucas...we should talk." Brooke turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "This can't happen." She told him softly, feeling her heart ache as she watched his face fall._

_Looking at her, "Why not? I mean we just-"_

"_Fucked on the kitchen floor." She finished with him._

_Sighing, "We reconnected Brooke, found something I thought we lost a long time ago." Lucas tried._

"_Why is it boys think sex is some deep connection?" Brooke asked herself before turning her attention back to the blonde. "Lucas, look we-"_

_Cutting her off, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her deeply. Pulling away while leaving her breathless, "Tell me you didn't feel your entire world just snap back into place?" Placing his hand on her cheek, gently rubbing her lips._

"_Lucas- I-" Brooke attempted to find her words for argument but she couldn't, everything the blonde was saying she felt. Falling onto the bed, "Please don't make this harder for me."_

"_Don't give up on me." The blonde countered as he rolled them over, hovering above her. "I don't think I could survive if you did that to me again."_

_Moving her hand up to cup his face, she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into her._

_Placing his hand on her hip before slowly pushing up the shirt, running his hand up the curve of her side. Pulling away from her lips, he pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it onto the floor. Wanting to be on the same level, Brooke pushed down his briefs making the blonde completely naked as she was. Eying him as he leaned down towards her._

_Keeping his eyes opened, he watched her look at him expectantly waiting for a kiss. Leaning down he slowly leaned in towards the brunette, his mouth hovering over hers. Tilting his head to the right as if he was going to lean in before slowly pulling away, tilting his head to the left and repeating the same actions- watching the brunette lean up towards him only to be met with air._

_Smirking as he looked down at her face, before finally leaning in and catching the brunette's lips with his own. Lacing his fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss, pressing his chest against her bare breasts. Gently nudging her legs apart falling in between her before finally slipping into Brooke's slick folds, for the second time that night. _

_Gasping into the kiss as she felt him slip within her, she dug her fingertips into his shoulders. Wanting to take her time, she slowly moved her hips up against his._

_Breaking the kiss, leaning his forehead against the brunette's. Continuing to slowly and deeply thrust into the brunette. Digging his fingers into her thigh as he buried himself deeper and deeper within her._

_Loving the intensity that came with this slow passion that continued building and building between the two of them. Clawing it's way slowly to the surface to engulf the two in a bubble of pleasure and connection that no one else had ever felt or known._

_Feeling himself on the verge of breaking, he slowed his thrusting down even more. Pushing himself into her and pausing when he was met with her hilt. "Are you close baby?" He huffed out softly as he continued to move inside of her._

_Nodding her head as she moved her hips up to meet his, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming out loud. She dug her nails into his back, holding onto him and wanting him to be closer to her._

_With a final thrust as he felt her muscles squeeze all around him. He spilled his seed into her for the third time that night, slowly down his movements before coming to a stop. "I love you." A breathless confession from the brunette, holding him close while attempting to catch her breath._

_Smiling, "I love you." A soft gasping reply came from the blonde before he reluctantly rolled off of her. Collapsing next to her while wiping the sweat off his forehead. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her into him. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, rubbing lazy circles on her back as she slowly fell asleep._

"_Don't you give up on me." He whispered softly into the sleeping brunette's ear, before succumbing_

_Waking up with a feeling of peace surrounding him it quickly was replaced with dread as he reached over to the left side of his bed and realized it was empty, except for a something laying on the pillow. Turning over as he looked down at the pillow, 'I will always love you.' It stated simply. Balling up the piece of paper, he threw it in the trash as he fell back onto his bed, suddenly feeling his back tense in irritation._

* * *

"Why'd you leave me?" He asked, closing his eyes. "We could've been so happy."

"She needed... you more." Came a strangled response, making the blonde's head up to look at the girl in the hospital bed. "Peyton... needed you more... than I did." She gasped out slowly.

Shaking his head fiercely in disagreement, he gently placed his shaking hands on either side of her head as he cradled it, "I thought you didn't want me when you left."

A faint smile appeared on the brunette's lips, "I never... gave up on... you broody. I just wanted... to make sure... that someone took... care of Peyton. She's always... been alone and she's always... wanted you."

"But I needed _you_ more." His voice cracking as tears burned his exhausted eyes.

Running the back of her hand against the scruff on his cheek, "I've always... needed you... always... loved you." Before she began coughing slightly.

Pulling back slightly, "Are you okay? Should I get a doctor?" He asked in a worried tone.

Catching her breath, "Lucas." She stated in a serious tone that he absolutely hated. "'I- I'm- I'm dying." She told him.

Pulling his hands away from her as if he had been burned, "What? No you aren't." He argued.

Swallowing, "I am." She attempted to tell him.

"You just need to rest and you'll be fine." He told her.

Sighing softly as she turned over her palm, "Hold...my hand?" She asked of him.

Shaking his head, "I'm not holding your hand because you're not dying." Looking down at her hand as if he thought she was crazy to think that.

Tears were burning her own eyes, "Please, hold... my hand." The brunette was begging him now.

"You're not dying. Do you hear me?" He looked down at her. "You don't die today or anytime soon."

"Lucas-" She tried again.

"No, you aren't dying so stop talking like you are. Stop telling Jamie that you'll watch over him and telling everyone else goodbye." Lucas spit out in anger. "Because I swear to god if you say goodbye to me one more damn time I will-"

"You'll what... broody?" Brooke cut him off with a soft sign of amusement in her tone and on her face.

Falling back into his chair, "I can't lose you. What part of that don't you understand? You are my other part Brooke Davis and we are supposed to end up together. With our winters in the south of France and little league and you burning cookies then buying them." He sobbed out as he tears ran down his face. "Two boys and a girl remember?" As he finally broke down and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. "You can't die because people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end and this is not the end." Laying their joined hands against the side of his face.

"I... can cook." She attempted to argue while squeezing his hand gently as he moved in closer to her.

A broken smile, "Then you'll have to show me when we get back from our honeymoon because I don't believe you." Lucas offered.

Tilting her head as she looked up at him, "Kiss me." She ordered, wanting to feel his lips one more time. Just one more.

"You keep acting like you're trying to-" Lucas said.

"Please." She asked him softly, feeling her throat tighten as tears began falling down her cheeks.

Leaning towards her, he placed a soft and longing kiss on her lips before breaking it, pulling away from her. "You can't die okay, because I love you and you're supposed to be mine." Running his fingers over her hair.

A small smile, "Always been yours." She gasped out softly before freezing, suddenly followed by a long lone tone signaling a flat line echoing through the room.

Gasping for breath as he looked down at her attempting to remain standing, he closed her eyes as he continued running his fingers over her hair. "I love you." He repeated as his tears stained her face and gown. Realizing that she had his heart along and it died along with her. Climbing into bed with her ignoring the nurse that came in to turn off the machines, he held the brunette securely in his arms as he continued crying. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." He repeated eighty two times while holding the only girl he ever truly loved with _all _his heart while the tears fell down his face.

* * *

A/N-

Safe and Sound (cover) Tiffany Alvord and Megan Nicole.

I'm tired forgive the mistakes, Happy early Fourth of July!

Lacking with the brucas smut but I did give you a flash back of it. I apologize for the sad ending but I heard the song and I was looking through B/L manips that I had and it just caught my attention so I ran with the idea. I'm not neglecting _You, Me, and Her._ I'm simply letting it marinate in pure smuttiness before I post another chapter for the one person who's still reading it, by the way congrats on your book deal (you know who you are). Also I'm promoting my other account xtinkxproductionsx -do it! You know you want to!


End file.
